digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DemiDevimon
|java=Kōki Miyata |enva=Derek Stephen Prince |partner=Skull Sheena Ren Tobari Haniwa Marie Cyber Hacker Norio Thug Hacker Stray Hacker Jirou Billing Scammer Takeshi Masked Maids |n1=(Ko:) 피코데블몬 PicoDevimon |n2=(Sr:) МалиЂавомон n dub''MaliĐavomon'' |n3=(Zh:) 小恶魔兽 }} DemiDevimon is an Evil Digimon. A tiny Digimon which has an appearance like a bat. It exists to serve as a familiar for higher-class Demon Digimon like Devimon and Myotismon, but it is also said to be the one responsible for tempting Devimon, who was an angel-species Digimon, and luring it to the Dark Side. Its personality is the epitome of a Dark Side Digimon, so although its offensive ability and the like are not strong, it is cunning and makes mischief all over, but it seldom voluntarily takes part in anything like direct combat. When it absolutely must fight, it uses its Special Move "Demi Dart".[http://digimon.net/city/gallery/p3/2-3.html Digimon Pendulum 3: PicoDevimon] It prefers the dark, and is often with a higher-level Digimon at all times, so it seems that it is seldom observed on its own. Attacks *'Demi Dart' (Pico Dart): Throws a gigantic syringe larger than its own body at the opponent, draining their blood. *'Demi Darts' (Pico Darts): Throws gigantic syringes larger than its own body at the opponent, draining their blood. * : Chants and casts a curse. *'Butt Smasher'This attack retains its original name of "Bat Flutter" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Bat Flutter): Attacks the enemy with numerous bats. *'DemiDevi Claw' (PicoDevi Claw): Attacks with the claws on its feet. Design Etymologies ;PicoDevimon (ピコデビモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *Possibly a pun on "Piccolo" ( ) and . * . ;DemiDevimon Name used in American English media. * . * . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer DemiDevimon are recruitable enemies in Millenniummon's Lair. DemiDevimon is a Virus-type Sky Digimon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers DemiDevimon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Machine Continent, Machine Base, and Gear Base, as well as Ryo's side of Machine Continent, Machine Base 2, and Gear Base 2. DemiDevimon digivolves from Pagumon to Devimon with a digi-egg and Devidramon without in lines 31, 34, 59, and 67, to Devimon with and Ebidramon without in 35, to Greymon with and Devimon without in 36, and to Greymon with and Cyclomon without in 37. Digimon Adventure tri. A large group of DemiDevimon attack a plane whilst in the real world. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer DemiDevimon are enemies in the Black Egg's and Dark Daisuke's Crevasses. A DemiDevimon accompanies when fought to save Takato Matsuki and . The DemiDevimon card, titled "PF Thief", is a Rank 2 card which unlocks locked chests. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley DemiDevimon are also normal enemies in the "Piemon, the Clown from Hell" section of the "The Four Divine Generals of the Devil's Mountain! The Dark Masters" chapter. Digimon Frontier Some DemiDevimon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit. Digimon Data Squad Three DemiDevimon appeared in the Real World working for a Vilemon and used Vilemon's plan to help a man get rich (even if it include winning a bet at a horse race). Upon discovery by Masaru Daimon and Agumon, the Three Digimon watched as Vilemon grew and fought GeoGreymon. After Vilemon was destroyed, GeoGreymon destroyed all three DemiDevimon. Digimon World Data Squad DemiDevimon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once 5 Nightmare Soldiers Digimon have been defeated, as well as having 250 INT. DemiDevimon is also a requirement for Devimon, IceDevimon, and Numemon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Daemon's errand boy, DemiDevimon served to report any important news to his master related to Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru. Digimon Digital Card Battle The DemiDevimon card is #132 and is a Rookie level Darkness-type card with 490 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Demi Dart": inflicts 360 damage. * "Evil Wisper": inflicts 200 damage. * "Butt Smasher": inflicts 190 damage, or X3 damage against Nature-type opponents. Its support effect is "If opponent's Specialty is Nature, own Attack Power is doubled". The real DemiDevimon resides in the Steep Road battle cafe and fights in the arena. He sees Card Fusion Mutation as a real problem. Digimon World 2 DemiDevimon is found in the Black Sword Guard Team and can get it as a partner by joining. He later appears in the wild and digivolves to IceDevimon or Devimon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 DemiDevimon can be found in Asuka's South Sector, in Jungle Grave. He is also available as a Black Rookie Card with 3/3. Digimon World Re:Digitize Recruitable DemiDevimon can be found in Ancient Bone Swamp (Canyon) once Goblimon is recruited and have reached over 16+ prosperity, it seen with log, protagonist's Digimon must complete log training perfectly, it will joins the city, allowing log training in Ancient Bone Swamp. DemiDevimon digivolves from Gigimon, Koromon, and Tokomon and can digivolve to Devimon, Greymon, Kabuterimon, and Meramon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon, if the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode DemiDevimon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Devimon, Bakemon, BlackGatomon, Greymon, and Togemon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A DemiDevimon in Ship 2.0 Cabin asks the to find the Holy Chalice that once belonged to a legendary pirate captain that so that it can sell it for lots of money, promising to split the money with the Hero 50/50. After agreeing, DemiDevimon tell the Hero that the Chalice was actually stashed away by the current pirate captain, Vikemon, and that Vikemon is extremely strong. After the hero finds Vikemon it states that it had given away all its treasures to its crew, but that it did have one secret one left and would talk about if the Hero won. The Hero defeats Vikemon and learns that the chalice was simply what Vikemon used to drink from during its feasts with its crew, which is why it treasured it so much, leading to the rumours of it being a legendary chalice. Vikemon gives it to the Hero as a reward anyway and then joins the City. After the Hero gives the chalice to DemiDevimon it's disappointed that it's worthless and becomes upset that its dream of wealth had vanished. It then joins the City so it can try and scrounge money off of the Digimon that live there. DemiDevimon joins Etemon's stock market and gives rewards based on how much money the Hero made investing in the stock market. DemiDevimon is a Dark Virus type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Tanemon and Kokomon can digivolve into Devimon, BlackGatomon, IceDevimon, and Chrysalimon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digital Monster D-Project DemiDevimon are bosses of Plains, Sanctuary, and Shrine areas, turning into Agumon, Tokomon, and Viximon respectively. DemiDevimon is one of the Rookies of the Dimension area. Digimon Battle Spirit DemiDevimon appears as a field enemy in the level "Oriental Gate". Digimon World DS DemiDevimon can digivolve into Devimon depending on its stats. DemiDevimon can also be found in the Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk DemiDevimon is #39 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 100 HP, 118 MP, 75 Attack, 67 Defense, 63 Spirit, 64 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 2 and Dark Breath 2 traits. DemiDevimon digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to Devimon or Musyamon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into DemiDevimon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. DemiDevimon can DNA Digivolve to Devidramon with BlackAgumon. DemiDevimon can be hatched from the Evil Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon World Championship DemiDevimon digivolves from Yokomon or DemiMeramon with 20 Darkness AP or Pagumon with 30 Darkness AP and can digivolve into Devimon with 6 Battles, Saberdramon with 20 Darkness AP or Bakemon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution PicoDevimon is #036, and is a Rookie-level, Tank-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Monkey Liker and Poison Protection traits. PicoDevimon appears in the Packet Coast as an enemy who does not return an item which the player needs. He is scolded and nicknamed by Asuka as "Pico". He digivolves into Devimon later. PicoDevimon digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve into Devimon, Devidramon or Bakemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into PicoDevimon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red DemiDevimon can DigiFuse to Devimon with Impmon, and to Bakemon with Dracmon ad Kuramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth DemiDevimon is a Dark Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Tsumemon and can digivolve to IceDevimon, Kyubimon, Chrysalimon, Devimon, and Bakemon. It's special attack is Demi Darts and its support skill is NightMare Soldiers which increases damage from Dark skills by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory DemiDevimon is #049 Dark Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Tsumemon and can digivolve to IceDevimon, Kyubimon, Chrysalimon, Devimon, and Bakemon. It's special attack is Demi Darts and its support skill is NightMare Soldiers which increases damage from Dark skills by 15%. Digimon Battle DemiDevimon is an enemy Digimon found in Gateway Dungeon 1st floor and Gateway Dungeon 2nd floor. It digivolves from Pagumon (E) at level 11 and possesses the stat build of Str(3), Dex(3), Con(2), Int(2) as a wild digimon and Str(2), Dex(3), Con(1), Int(2) as a captured Digimon. DemiDevimon can digivolve to Bakemon, and also has a card digivolution of Soulmon. Digimon Masters DemiDevimon is an obtainable mercenary Digimon. DemiDevimonBakemon digivolves to Bakemon at LVL 11. DemiDevimonSoulmon digivolves to Soulmon at LVL 11. DemidevimonMyotismon digivolves to Devimon at LVL 11. Digimon Heroes! PicoDevimon can digivolve to Devimon and Devidramon. Digimon Soul Chaser DemiDevimon can digivolve to Devimon, Soulmon, and Bakemon. Digimon Links DemiDevimon is a Rookie and Abyss Digimon with standard 280 HP, ATK 436, DEF 459, S-ATK 469, S-DEF 459, SPD 126 stats and maximum level of 10, it is obtainable in "Rare Capture", and "Release Anniversary Megafest Capture". Its signature skill is Demi Darts and leader skill; Protective Array. It digivolves from Tsumemon, and digivolves to IceDevimon, Kyubimon, Chrysalimon, Devimon, or Bakemon. Digimon ReArise DemiDevimon digivolves from Tsumemon and will digivolve to Bakemon or Devimon. Notes and references